


Unforeseen Life

by LAStJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass!Thiam, Character Growth, Eventual Get Together, Everything works out (hopefully), Jealous Theo, M/M, Protective!Theo, Slow burn relationship (we all know the one), things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAStJames/pseuds/LAStJames
Summary: When Theo saves a witch from a band of hunters she becomes an unlikely friend. Sticking around to help Thiam become real. Things happen. Many, many things.





	1. Witches, Chimeras, and Bars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hello everyone, I'm fairly new to this website just getting a membership today and I'm super excited to share my Thiam fanficiton with all of you.   
> I don't honestly know how this will turn out, but I hope everyone likes it and reviews (good and bad) are welcome.  
> This story does not have a beta so every mistake is my own.
> 
> I'm also on fanficiton.net under the name L.A St.James and I have a Blue Exorcist fanficiton in progress if anyone wants to check it out.

_I'm going to die_ , she thought, _I'm going to so fucking die_.

Her lungs were burning, muscles aching, and her heart was hamering so hard in her chest she was afarid it would brust out. But despite all of this, despite her aching limbs and pounding heart, she knew that if she stopped they would catch up with her and if they caught up with her, she would most certanly die.

So she kept running. Trees and bushes flying in her vision, scratches and bruises appearing on her skin. She didn't dare look behind her, keeping her focus on running as fast as she could, knowing that if she did she would fall and that would be that (curse her clumsiness, honestly).

An arrow sliced her arm, making her cry out and stumble, barley having enough time to straighten herself out again before a second arrow embedded itself in the ground where she had been a few seconds ago. It only made her run faster, a mantra of _ohshitohshitohshit_ going through her head as she commanded her body to pick up the pace, promising that if she somehow got out of this and survive she would definitely work out more because this was ridiculous.

The endless trees, bushes, and general forest area changing into a wide clearing made her snap out of yelling at herself internally. The urge to throw her arms up in the air and yell." You've got to be kidding me," became incredibly strong in that moment. But she resisted and instead started running as fast as she could, again.

Behind her she could hear their shouts and yells, which only willed her body on harder. Reaching the middle of the clearing gave her hope that she would make it, a smiling breaking out on her face. That hope; however, was crushed when she tripped. Time seemed to slow down as gravity made her body descend to the hard ground, the smile from earlier being replaced by horror, _sun of a bitch, of course_ floated through her head as her body met the ground.

"Well, looks like we caught something boys." The voice made shivers run up her spine." A nice, fine witch."

Slowly, she turned her body around and was met with the site of five men, wielding cross bows and rifles, wearing all black, smirking down at her, and was faced with no way to escape.

Honestly, fuck her life.

Fear shot through her when one of the men, most likely the leader based off how the others acted, leaned down in front of her, his rifle resting over his bent knee. She looked him square in the eye, a flash of defiance going through her. If she was going to die here she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing how scared she was.

The leader smiled, showing off his crooked teeth." So, little witchy do you have any last words?"

She willed down her fear, struck up her head, looked him dead in the eye, and smirked." You could use a breath mint."

The smile was ripped off his face and replaced by a sneer, eyes flashing with anger and irritation. He straightened up and looked back at his companions, jerking his head in her direction." Time to light it up boys."

Panic shot through her and she unconsciously curled up into a tight ball. The rifles and cross bows were pointed at her, the men smirking in victory. Squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for what was her fate.

"FIRE!"

She expected pain, numbness, and then darkness. What she didn't expect; however, was nothing. No pain, no numbness, no darkness, just nothing. Opening her eyes she was met with a completely different site then she thought she would see. The men were laying on the ground in pools of their own blood, weapons scattered around them. She trailed her eyes upward and stared at the man, teenager, that stood in the middle of the carnage.

He was fairly tall, broad shoulders and muscles, hair slicked back with a few strands laying against his forehead. His hands were dripping with the men's blood. He turned and looked at her, his features making her inhale sharply. His eyes were glowing yellow, fangs extended, claws dripping with red. _A wolf_ , she was frozen for a moment watching as the teenager shifted back into a normal looking human.

She didn't dare move as he came closer and knelt in front of her, green eyes scanning and observing. She held her breath, not knowing what to expect from the stranger who just saved her.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft, gentle, and had a hint of concern. Not knowing what else to do she nodded. He looked at her a few moments more as if to see that she wasn't lying before giving a small nod and getting up, walking back to the truck she hadn't noticed before.

Before he could get in she called back." Wait!"

He turned and looked at her, waiting. She bit her lip before gathering the courage to stand and make her way over to him. He was, embarrassingly taller than her, her head having to crane up to look him in the eye, crossing her arms over her chest to hide her nerves and gathering her strength.

"You saved my life and with being a person that repays their debts I would like to buy you a drink as a show of my gratitude." She raised her own eyebrow in response to his, eyes challenging," Unless you have some place to be?"

He smirked at her spirit and jerked his head to the truck," Okay witchy, get in."

She was caught off guard for a moment before realizing he could smell her scent and nodded, going to the passenger side door and getting in. As he pulled out of the clearing she hoped he wouldn't try to kill her. That would be inconvenient.

* * *

"So you're a wolf."

They had driven to a bar not far from the clearing, getting a booth and ordering drinks as they studied each other.

"Chimera, actually. Part wolf, part coyote." He took a sip of his beer." And you're a witch."

It wasn't a question," Yep. Got it from my mom's side." She looked at him, suspicion in her eyes." What were you doing out in the middle of night sleeping in a clearing?"

"What were you doing out in the middle of the night running from hunters in the woods?"

They stared challengingly at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. Sighing she held out her hand," Layla Daniel. Nice to meet you."

Smirking because he knew he won, he grabbed her hand and shook it." Theo Raeken. Pleasure."

Their hands went back to their sides and in unison they took a sip of beer. The chimera, Theo, swirled his bottle around, staring at her." You never did answer my question, Layla."

"You didn't answer mine and I asked first, Layla," He stared at her not offering any answer and she sighed, to tired to argue, besides he saved her. The least she could do was tell him why.

"I live in a little cottage in the woods a few miles from where you helped me. I don't normally use my magic unless I have to. It brings to much attention." She swirled her bottle around, watching as the alcohol swished back and forth," But with my luck I was using it to help my plants in my garden when those hunters came driving by in their truck." She clicked her tongue, annoyed." They came up to and started talking about witches and werewolves and how I should be more careful about using my magic." Layla rolled her eyes." Honestly they were a bunch of assholes. They tried to attack me so I used my magic to defend myself, barley managing to get away, running as fast as I could, when I came upon the clearing and you." She took a sip of beer before setting it down again," So thank you, again."

He shrugged." It was nothing."

Silence followed for a few moments, neither being very talkative people, not knowing what to say. Theo seemed to be lost in thought and Layla herself wasn't much better. She kept thinking about the hunters and how close she had come to dying. _Definitely not telling mom_ , she knew what her mother would do and she shuddered at the thought.

"I was looking for a place to sleep. Finding that clearing was pure luck," He smirked." Didn't know I would be helping a witch." He looked amused, the bastard.

"You look for a place to sleep often?" He shrugged drinking his beer. Seeing he wasn't offering any details and being to tired to pry she nodded." I don't know about you man, but I'm tired, my body is literally aching, and I really want to get flat out drunk." She looked at him, raising her beer, a smile on her face." What do you say?"

A matching smile appeared on his face as he raised his beer to clank against hers." I think that is a wonderful idea."

* * *

Over the next few hours they knocked back drink after drink and Layla was a little surprised that they hadn't been kicked out yet. She was a little buzzed, she had always had a strong immune system, taking more than the normal amount of liquor to get her drunk. She had always complained about it to her friends when they would go out to party, but now watching as Theo tips back what could have been his 20th drink after they had put wolfsbane in it to get him drunk, she is so glad for her insane immune system.

Currently Theo was babbling about a guy named Liam Dunbar who, according to Theo, was an angel in human form. Liam, based off Theo's drunken description, has icy blue eyes that makes Theo's heart nearly stop from how pretty they are. Layla also found out that Liam plays lacrosse, is a total history nerd, and is working on controlling his anger. Basically Liam is a total puppy and honestly Layla really wants to meet this Dunbar kid.

"He's just absolutely amazing and I wish he was mine." She watches a Theo sighs and lays his head on his arms. She reached over and patted his back. When he started speaking again about his and Liam's kids she figured it was time to go. Hauling Theo up and nearly dropped him, the dude was heavy and she was small okay, before she managed to get him to walk and somehow got them to his truck after paying (using Theo's money, naturally).

Placing him in the passenger seat she drove to her cottage and hauled him inside and into the spare bedroom dropping him on the bed, placing a few Advil pills and a glass of water on the bedside table, with his bag of necessities she found in the truck on the chair by the bathroom. Theo was completely asleep by the time she closed the door.

Sighing she went into the living room and sat down on her chair, contemplating the evening. She felt bad for Theo, not having the person he likes. She wished she could help him. It's not like there was a potion for making people fall in love with each other, not even a fairly decent witch like herself could make something like that. 

She was about to give up when she remembered that he had helped her and growing up Layla was someone that repaid her debts, she would repay this one by getting Theo what he seemed to want most. A future with Liam Dunbar.

How she was going to do that she had no idea, but she wouldn't give up until the two of them were so in love it was sickeningly cute. In order for this to work she would have to get to know the two of them, really know them.

But for right now she would go to sleep because honestly she was tired. Getting up she got ready for bed and as she was laying there in the dark she wondered what would happen.

 _It couldn't be that hard_ , with that reassuring thought she smiled and closed her eyes, sleep coming easily.

(Later, very much later, she would kick her own ass for how stupid she had been. It was definitely not easy. Not. One. Bit.)


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello everyone, I'm back.  
> I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and left a kudo, thank you so much for your support.
> 
> I know this chapter is a little long, but things happened. I'm also sorry for any misinformation in the story. If I do get   
> anything wrong then feel free to correct me.
> 
> I've also decided that I will post a new chapter as soon as I'm done writing it so that could be anytime.
> 
> I hope you enjoy because this time we're diving into Theo's head.

Theo doesn't like dreaming.

  
Dreaming means nightmares and nightmares mean fear and fear means panic and panic means things get violent, it means he's not in control of his emotions and if there's anything in this world he hates it's not being in control of his emotions. 

 

Theo hates dreaming, but he loves sleeping.

  
It should be weird that he likes sleeping, but he does, always has. He doesn't remember much of his childhood. Doesn't remember his parents or what they look like (he remembers Tara. He will always remember Tara) but he remembers the comforting veil of sleep. The darkness and peace that would envelop him. He likes that, loves it. But he doesn't get to do it often because he doesn't like dreaming and you can't have one without the other (he envies people that can sleep without dreaming. He's far to messed up for that).

 

So when he opens his eyes in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by unfamiliar scents, a dull headache and a weird amount of drowsiness, he doesn't really no what to make of the situation. Because for the first time since he came back from hell, he doesn't dream of Tara, doesn't dream of her ripping out his heart over and over again, doesn't dream of the pain. He doesn't dream of anything. There had only been darkness and peace. So he has to resist the urge to bring the covers back up over his head, close his eyes, and plead for the peace of a good night's sleep again. 

 

He should honestly get drunk more often if this is the result.

 

Sitting up he rubs a hand over his face, stretching to work off the drowsiness of sleep. When he feels the tiredness wash away he surveys the room, only now noticing the Advil pill and glass of water on the bedside table. After making sure it was actually Advil (one can never be to careful, especially when waking up in a strange place) he popped it into his mouth and took a swig of water. By the time he stood up the dull ache of his head had left (thank god for chimera abilities). 

 

Looking around he saw the bag from his truck sitting on a chair by what he guessed was the bathroom door. Grabbing it he walked into the bathroom and washed up. By the time he stepped out he felt like a new person, a clean person. He sat the bag down on top of the bed and walked out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen where he had picked up a heart beat. Using his sense of smell to guide him into he kitchen along with the heart beat he stopped at the doorway taking in the site before him.

 

The witch from last night stood at the stove, her back to him. She was cooking pancakes and bacon by the smell of it. Seeing that she hadn't noticed him yet he let himself observe her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. She looked different in the light. Red hair that barley touched her shoulders stood in contrast to her to pale skin, a size to big shirt swallowed her small frame and the sweatpants she had on didn't help with making her appear any taller. 

 

Though she was small (he had a theory she barley even came up to his chest) he could feel the power radiating off of her. It made him wonder how powerful of a witch she was. He imagined her magic was a fierce as her spirit. That theory was only proven right when she turned around and was so startled by his presence she raised her hand and sent a powerful blast at him. He was only given a second to react, barley dodging. Behind him he heard several things break.

 

The witch, Layla, if he remembers correctly, gave a piercing screech, apologizes coming out of her mouth, and when she realized who exactly she was apologizing to insults replaced those apologies. Theo just raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms back over his chest waiting for her to finish.

 

Eventually she stopped and took a moment to regain her composure. When she was finished she gestured to the bar stool," Well don't just stand there, sit down." A held back a smile feeling that she would try to hurt him for real if she thought he was making fun of her and sat down, resting his head on his palm. 

 

"How's your head?"

 

"Fine. Yours?"

 

"Good. I don't get drunk that easily, immune system is far to insane for it."

 

"Hmm. Sorry."

 

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

 

Silence filled the room, the only sounds were that of their heartbeats and breakfast   cooking. Theo really didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say, he had never been in this position before. He tried to remember last night. He knows he saved her, they went out to drinks, he vaguely remembers her caring him to his truck, and then nothing, just a blank of memory. What happened last night?

 

"You got flat out, wasted drunk so I had to carry you to the car," He didn't mean to say that out loud." Figured you had no where else to go and I didn't want to leave you on the side of the road since you saved me, I took you back here and let you sleep in my spare bedroom. Figured you wouldn't mind sleeping in a bed."

 

"You're right I don't mind, thank you."

 

"No problem. Here."

 

She set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him, passing him the syrup after poring some on her own plate. They ate in silence, neither in the mood to talk. Theo thought it was nice. He had never done this before, sit here and eat breakfast in comfortable silence before. Not to mention she's a complete stranger. But he knew she wouldn't hurt him, just like he wouldn't hurt her. So, he just let himself savor the comfortable silence and peace.

* * *

 

"Whose Liam?"

They were sitting in the living room on the floor in front of a little table playing UNO (how that happened Theo has no idea). It had been silent since they're last conversation before breakfast. 

 

Theo had been about to place a blue two UNO card down when Layla had asked and the question made him look up in surprise," Liam? How do you know that name?"

  
Layla shrugged placing down her own card." Last night when you got drunk you started going on and on about this Liam kid. So, I got curious as to who he was." She looked up at him through her lashes, her brown eyes holding a questioning and mischievous glint to them before she looked back down at her cards." You obviously like him since you talked about him the entire time. So who is he?"

  
Theo was silent for a few moments debating on whether to answer or not. Layla didn't seem like a bad person, far from it actually. And he felt a fondness towards her, the kind he had seen Liam hold for Mason, so he knew she had to be something to make him feel anything but suspicion toward, considering he had only known her for a day. But something about Layla made him feel comfortable, made him feel like he could tell her things. So he placed down a card and decided to speak.

  
Theo figured the best way to tell her about his relationship with Liam was to start at the beginning.

  
He told her about the Dread Doctors and manipulating Scott and his pack so he could get Scott's alpha spark, about being sent to hell and how Tara ripped out his heart over and over again as punishment, about how Liam resurrected him and how he helped them with the Ghost Riders and the Wild Hunt and getting Stiles back (she raised her eyebrow at him when he told her about how he pushed Liam into the elevator and went through all the trouble risking his own life to protect the wolf), he told her the Anuk-Ite who had escaped from Eichen House (the look she gave him when he told her about their other elevator scene made him wish the ground swallowed him whole, again) , and about the showdown with Gerard, Monroe, and the hunters.

  
By the time he was done it was nearly dark and their UNO game had came to a grinding halt. they sat in silence before Layla spoke," Well, that was intense." Theo let out a surprised laugh, watching as a small smile appeared on her face.

  
Layla's expression changed to one of contemplation." So let me get this straight." She looked at him as if waiting for the okay to continue. He nodded." You risked your life not once, but twice for Liam, doing everything in your power to protect him." Another nod. She gave him a look that practically screamed are you kidding me." And after all that, all those elevators, and all those awkward sexual tensions you two aren't together." He shrugged unable to offer an explanation. She just stared at him in exasperation.

  
"It's not like I don't want to get with him, I do. But I have no idea if he even likes me that way and I'm just starting to become friends with him. I'm not going to jeopardized that." (The look she gave him was powerful enough to kill a god.)

  
Feeling uncomfortable with being so open like he changed the topic," Why don't you tell me about your life. I don't want to be the only one handing out information."

  
She looked at him a few moments longer before sighing, apparently giving up. She leaned back against the couch," What do you wanna know?"

  
He shrugged." I don't know, anything."

 

Layla contemplated for a few moments before a light bulb went off in her head. "Well I lived in Beacon Hills for seven years until my dad died. It was just me and my mom after that and for her Beacon Hills had become to painful for her to stay any longer with out remembering her life with him so we moved to Colorado. I lived there until I was 18, decided to travel a bit and I ended up here. Turns out my mom had kept our old house, this one, so I decided to stay here for my stay. Got settled in and chose to stay. I avoided the chaos that is Beacon Hills for as long as I could, making sure to keep a low profile." She eyed him a playful glint in her eyes and a smile on her lips," Doesn't look like I did a very good job."

  
He responded with a smile of his own," Doesn't look like it, no."

  
Silence stretched before Layla decided to speak again," I guess that's all there is to me."  
There had been something he was curious about," When did you discover you were a

witch?"  
She looked thoughtful," Probably, when I was in Colorado. The environment was a lot more magic friendly than Beacon Hills."

  
He nodded." I can see that."

  
Silence surrounded them and like all their silent moments it was comfortable, Theo enjoyed it greatly. That peaceful silence was broken by Theo's phone ringing from the bedroom. He left to go get it and answered it as he sat back down, Layla jumping up and coming over to his side to listen.

  
"Scott, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

  
" _Hello to you to Theo, I wanted to tell you that we have a pack night tonight at my house and I want you to come, if that's alright with you_."

  
Theo couldn't help but hide his surprise trying to decipher if this was some trick of the alpha's to lure him in and kill him or send him back to hell. But as quick as the thought crossed his mind it left, Theo knew he and the alpha had their differences, but Scott wouldn't try lure him into a trap.

  
That and Layla was enthusiastically nodding her head beside him, mouthing yes over and over again. He had no choice but to agree now or face the witch's anger. He would rather fight the Ghost Riders, the hunters, and the Anuk-Ite all at the same time.

  
"Yeah I'll be there. What time?"

  
Clearly Scott thought he wouldn't say yes, the surprise leaking into his voice." Seven."

  
Theo nodded." Okay. See you then."

  
" _Later._ "

  
He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket, looking over at Layla who was jumping up and down and the smell of excitement rolling off her in waves." What are you so happy about?"

  
A big smile spread on her face," I'm happy, Theo, because I've decided to go to your pack meeting and meet this incredible werewolf you've been telling me so much about."

  
He stared at her, raising an eyebrow in challenge. She wasn't in the least bit fazed and just smiled happily at him. He sighed, giving up, and she cheered in joy knowing that she had won.

  
"But you can't tell him about anything I told you, understand?" He looked at her seriously and she nodded and just as seriously held out her pinky finger." Really."

  
She gestured impatiently and he rolled his eyes, wrapping his pinky around hers'.

  
"Great. Now I'll be back. I have to find something to wear."

  
He just shook his head, leaning back against the couch, crossing his arms over his chest, and holding back laughs as he listened to her fall in her haste to get ready.  
Closing his eyes he enjoyed the moment while it lasted, having no doubt that as soon as he walked in chaos would ensue in Scott's house.

  
This would be great.  
 

* * *

                                                                                                                                                        
Sometimes Theo regretted his ability to be right.

  
As soon as he and Layla had walked into the living room where everyone was sitting, chaos erupted. Malia had to be held back, Stiles threw his arms into the air in an of course way, and everyone else was wary of him and giving suspicious looks to Layla, who had, as soon as Malia moved, squeaked and darted behind Theo, who rolled his eyes, though only knowing her for a day and a half, was used to this behavior, like he would protect her (he would, but she didn't need to know that. It would only inflate her ego.), making the people who seemed fine by his appearance (Liam, Scott (for obvious reasons), Melissa, Lydia, Deaton, Argent, and the Sheriff) look at her in surprise.

  
Eventually Scott used his alpha voice to calm things down." Look I called him here because he needs to hear this, too." He gave them all a serious look, eyes turning red," Okay."

  
Everyone nodded and Scott looked over at Theo, who was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest watching them all, Layla resting her hands on his shoulders and peaking over his shoulder (she had to stand on her tippy-toes and Theo may or may not have leaned down a little).

  
The alpha nodded at Theo, who gave the slightest nod back, before looking over Theo's shoulders at Layla," Who are you?"

  
That question grabbed everyone's attention, making them stare at the witch intently (one particular wolf staring more than the rest). Layla stepped out from behind Theo and cleared her throat, addressing the alpha," My name is Layla Daniel. I'm a witch and a new friend of Theo's." She held out her hand for him to shake." Pleasure to meet you."

  
After the slightest moment of hesitation, Theo watched a smile slide onto the alpha's face and the chimera may have watched a little to intently as he shook her small hand, only letting the tension he hadn't noticed before ease when she came back to his side." Nice to meet you, too."

  
Before they could continue Layla excitedly turned to Liam, who was standing against the wall by Mason and Corey, practically skipping over to him. She stopped in front of the wolf, who looked he had no idea what to do about this weird stranger skipping over to him, studying him intently, brown eyes roving over his features as Liam squirmed a little at the attention. No one did anything to stop it, wondering why she had taken a liking to Liam (well Theo didn't wonder, he knew why, but being the little shit that he was, decided to just sit back and watch, having a feeling that whatever happened would be worth it).

  
Eventually a bright smile appeared on the witch's face as she rocked back on her heels, looking like a little kid that just found a hidden treasure." You really are beautiful."  
Liam's face turned beat red and Theo had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the look on the wolf's face (he completely ignored the part of him that wanted to make that blush appear on Liam's face for an entirely different reason). Layla nodded like she was about to give an order," I like you beautiful wolf. I've decided I'm going to keep you." Then she promptly planted herself on Liam's free side and leaned against the wall behind her, crossing her arms over her chest.

  
No one really knew what to do at this point, Liam was still beat red, so Theo decided to get them back on topic," Why did you call us here Scott? You must have had a good reason if you invited everyone, especially me."

  
That seemed to snap everyone out of their daze, even Liam, who looked up at his alpha (though the red still remained), as Scott cleared his throat and spoke," Well Me, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia have decided to stick around for a little while longer to make sure everything really is okay before we leave." He looked around the room." That's really all."

  
Theo resisted the urge to tell him he could have just told them over the phone, but bit his tongue, instead looking over at Layla and Liam who were talking in quiet tones just low enough so that they couldn't hear, looking like old friends catching up. He smiled a little glad they were getting along, though he was curious as to what they were talking about.

  
He shrugged and decided it didn't really matter. But he went over there anyway as everyone started talking to each other, and sat down against the wall by Layla's feet, closing his eyes and listening to the two heartbeats of the two people he actually cared about more than himself (one more than the other, but that was understandable, he was in love with him after all).  


* * *

                                                                                                                                                             
Eventually it had to end and everyone left. Theo and Layla drove off back to Layla's house, an unspoken rule that the spare bedroom was now Theo's room. After getting in bed, he stared at the ceiling, thinking about Layla and him trusting her like he does, which is unusual for him since the only other person he trusts he loves.

  
He did wonder why he felt so comfortable around Layla. It made him think of something he heard when he was little about how sometimes you just meet people you connect with instantly, he thought maybe that was it.

  
Yawing he shrugged, deciding to just close his eyes and try to go to sleep without any nightmares, leaving this train of thought to future Theo to think about. Closing his eyes he listened to the constant thumping of Layla's heartbeat, letting it lull him to sleep.

  
That night he dreamed of Liam and how beautiful he looked when he was blushing.

  
You know, good dreams.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Well I hope you like it, it took awhile to write and a lot of consideration for what I would put in this chapter. 
> 
> And I know that the plot is moving slow, but trust me we're getting there, you just have to be patient.
> 
> Good bye for now. See you next time.


	3. The Grocery Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello everyone. I just wanted to give a thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos on my story, you guys are awesome.
> 
> Anyway, here is the third chapter and I hope you like it.

"Seriously Theo that isn't even the right brand." She pointed," It's this one."

  
Theo rolled his eyes, putting the pack of bacon back on the rack and grabbing the one beside of it." They're both bacon. What does it matter?"

  
Layla gasped, hand going to her chest, and looking at him like he just killed the president," Theodore Raeken you bite your tongue." He raised an eyebrow at her," Picking bacon is a sacred art. No one pack is the same." She ripped the pack out of his hands and threw it into the buggy, Theo decided it was best not to argue with the red head.

  
After waking up and coming into the kitchen and not finding a single piece of food that was edible (when he asked where the breakfast they had yesterday morning came from, Layla just shrugged her shoulders and said," The neighbors," the witch offering no other explanation. It left Theo wondering about who her neighbors were. He decided for the good of his overall mental wellbeing that is was best not to ask.) they had gotten dressed and hopped in Theo's truck, driving to the store.

  
They were currently halfway through shopping and Theo was just waiting for the last thing on Layla's list to be put in the buggy so they could go home (it was weird how he easily referred to Layla's house as his home. It was even weirder when he referred to her as his sister (privately in his head, of course) and actually eat the bacon they got for breakfast because he was starving (not that he would tell Layla that, knowing her she would probably throw the pack of bacon at him and tell him to eat like it was if he was going to complain. She could be scary sometimes).

  
It was only when they were getting the last item on Layla's list that Theo smelled the familiar scent of Scott's beta, who, by the smell of it, was accompanied by Mason. The suddenness of the beta's smell made him pause and try to understand why his chimera was suddenly awake and alert at the thought of Liam close by.

  
"Theo, you okay?"

  
He turned to Layla who was standing beside him, worry in her scent, voice, and face. He nodded." I just smelled Liam's scent. He's close by with Mason."

  
She gave him an understanding look, before turning her head every which way," Which direction?"

  
 He pointed. She dragged him and the buggy towards Liam and Mason. The closer they got to the two best friends the more excited Theo became, the thought of seeing the beta making him nearly run straight to him and hug the wolf, wrapping his arms around his waist, putting his face in Liam's neck and inhaling his sweet scent. He pushed that thought aside, wondering why Liam made him feel this strongly. Did he really love Liam or was this some kind of trick that his mind was playing on him? And if this wasn't his mind's messed up trick, then what should he do about it? Ignore it and live a miserable life without Liam or tell Liam and hope it goes well? 

  
He nearly groaned in frustration. Fuck emotions, honestly.

  
"Hello beautiful wolf and his human brother from another mother, what are you two here to get?"

  
Theo quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts, putting his emotions back under control. Didn't need Liam to find out how he felt at eight in the morning in a grocery store on a Saturday, that would not be ideal. Instead he focused on the two best friends, watching how Liam looked at Layla with a mixture of happiness (must be because of their conversation from last night), shock, and confusion and how Mason looked incredibly amused by Layla's greeting.

  
"Trying to find Jenna, Liam's mom, some ingredients so she can make breakfast." Mason turned to look at Liam, who had an embarrassed expression, before turning back to Theo and Layla." Because this one forgot to go to the store yesterday and pick the ingredients up." Mason's voice held a fond tone," So, I got stuck babysitting this little wolf and was given the wonderful job of making sure he actually gets the right things." This time Mason side-eyed Liam with a glare that wasn't so fond.

  
Liam looked down at his shoes, a slight blush coating his cheeks as he murmured," I get the wrong brand of pancake mix and suddenly I'm incapable of shopping by myself." Theo held back a smile, knowing very well that if there was even a trace of a smile or if he laughed Liam would most definitely hit him (he learned that lesson the hard way).

  
Layla jerked her thumb in Theo's direction, giving Mason an understanding look," Well this one nearly got the wrong pack of bacon and had the nerve to tell me that it didn't matter because the bacon packs were all the same kind." Mason gave Theo a look of disappointment, he clearly agreed that there are different bacon packs and they're not all the same.

  
Liam apparently shared Theo's opinion because his face took on (adorable) confused look, looking back and forth at Mason and Layla before settling on Mason," But Mason, I thought there was only one kind of bacon." Mason and Layla just looked at him and Theo before turning back to each other, a silent agreement went between them and they walked off without another word just leaving Liam and Theo alone in stunned silence. The jerks.

  
Awkward silence filled the air, neither really knowing what to say. Theo took this time to study Liam, making sure the wolf didn't see him of course. Liam's icy blue eyes were darting everywhere sometimes stopping on Theo before darting away again. A dust of pink rested on his face highlighting his features. An oversized hoodie swallowed his smaller frame (no matter how much Liam would deny it he was shorter than Theo. Sometimes the chimera wondered what Liam would look like wearing his clothes, having no doubt they would be to big on him) and sweatpants shielded his legs from the cold, tennis shoes peaking out from underneath the sweatpants.

  
What surprised Theo the most was that Liam's hair wasn't as long as it was yesterday, the strands cut shorter, like it was the first time Theo had met him if only a slightly longer.

  
The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them," Did you cut your hair?"

  
Liam looked up at him in surprise, a hand coming up to touch the shorter strands." Yeah, I had been meaning to have it cut since it kept getting in my way during lacrosse practice." He shrugged," Mason took me to the barber shop this morning before we came here to get it over with. He knew if we hadn't I would forget, again."

  
The awkward silence came back and Theo thought that it was getting ridiculous. He should be able to hold a conversation with Liam without these pauses. Apparently Liam did have something to say because he looked up at Theo, a question in his eyes and scent (but there was something else, some smell coming off the wolf that Theo didn't recognized. What could it be?). Liam seemed to steel his nerves," So, are you and Layla a...couple?"

  
Theo looked at him in surprise, wondering where the wolf had come to that conclusion. He decided to just tell him the truth," No, Layla's my Mason." He figured that would do and he was right. A tension that Theo hadn't noticed slid off Liam, making the wolf relax (he had a feeling why, but didn't think it was possible).

  
"How did you two meet?"

  
"I saved her from some hunters who tried to kill her because she's a witch." He shrugged," We became friends. I sleep in her guest bedroom."

  
Liam seemed surprised," How long have you known her?"

  
He thought for a moment." Three days." He looked at Liam's bewildered expression and let a small smile grace his lips," I saved her Thursday night from the hunters, on Friday we went to that pack meeting, and today's Saturday. So three days." A full smile spread across his lips," Why, did you think it was longer?"

  
Wordlessly Liam nodded and Theo understood. He was surprised he liked Layla this much in only three days of knowing the little witch. But whatever it didn't really matter.

  
Theo decided to change the subject," How's school going?"

  
Theo crossed his arms over his chest and just listened to Liam talk, a smirk crossing Theo's face. This wolf was something else.

* * *

  
                                                                                                                                                             
Layla liked this Mason kid. She really liked him.

  
After they had left the two supernatural creatures alone, they had started shopping together and Layla was loving Mason. Currently they were talking about plans to get Thiam (they had come up with the name when they both realized they had made it their life's goal to get Liam and Theo to give into their sexual tension and become a couple after sharing that both boys wanted each other. Layla loved bonding with someone over shipping two people who couldn't see how much they loved each other).

  
"What if we kidnapped Liam and made it look like hunters did it. Theo would get so mad he was rush in and save Liam, confessing his undying love to Liam and Liam confessing back in an intense screaming match. And they suddenly just start kissing, then BAM! Thiam."

  
Layla thought about this for a moment, grabbing a bottle of syrup off the shelf and putting it in the cart. It wasn't a bad plan, but..."Liam could easily escape and rescue himself if we kidnapped him. And if he escaped then Theo would have no reason to rescue him. And they would know it was us because of our smell."

  
Mason looked disappointed, like he really wanted to kidnap Liam," Yeah, I can see that." He groaned." Why do they have to be so stubborn?"

  
Layla shrugged wishing she knew. Honestly it wasn't even that hard to see how much they liked each other. I mean, risking their lives to protect each other. The elevators. If only they're was some way for them to just tell each other by themselves, with no holding back. It made Layla think of the bar and how she found out that Theo even liked Liam in the first place. The chimera had been so drunk..." Holy shit."

  
Mason looked at her in surprise," What?"

  
A huge smile broke out on her face. She turned to an expected Mason, a plan forming in her mind," The only reason I even know that Theo likes Liam is because he told me when he was drunk."

  
Mason's face took on a happy look of understanding," So if we somehow get them drunk, then-"

  
"They could confess to each other and make the sexual tension go away."  
They high fived and started talking about a plan.

  
This was going to be so much fun. Layla couldn't wait.

* * *

  
                                                                                                                                                              
After coming up with their plan they headed back to where they left Theo and Liam. Taking in the scene the smiled at each other.

  
Liam was rambling on about something, his hands flying every which way, looking Theo in the eye with a frustrated look. Theo on the other hand had a smile on his face, arms crossed over his broad chest, looking down at Liam in a way they recognized as fondness and love, the two not even realizing they were back. Clearly whatever Liam was rambling about didn't matter to Theo, what mattered was how Liam reacted to it. The scene was adorable, making them fangirl internally.

  
Eventually the two realized they were being watched and looked over at them in confusion. They walked over to the boys and Layla looked at Liam," Do you want to have coffee with me tomorrow?"

  
Liam's eyes darted to Theo's before coming back to land on Layla," Sure, what time?"

  
She thought for a moment." Does nine sound good?"

  
The wolf nodded. Layla smiled brightly," Cool. I'll meet you at the one near the school. Okay."

  
"Okay."

  
The two groups said bye to each other, paying for their things, and leaving.   
As Theo drove them home so they could eat (she was starving), Layla thought coffee with Liam would be interesting, she couldn't wait.

  
They were halfway home when Theo spoke." Hey Layla, did we get milk?"

  
She groaned. Honestly, why was this her life?" We'll go back tomorrow."

  
"But Layla, you can't have breakfast without-"

  
"Theo."

  
"We'll go tomorrow."

  
She huffed. Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Tell me what you think and I hope you all have a wonderful day.


	4. Coffee Shops and Best Friends Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello everyone I'm here with another chapter and it's an interesting one (I hope).
> 
> We're finally getting inside Liam's head and I'm excited to see how all of you like it.
> 
> I hope you have a fabulous Spring Break and enjoy this chapter.

Liam didn't know a lot of things, but he wasn't completely helpless; he knew some stuff. He knew he could play lacrosse and probably get a good scholarship, he knew facts about history that many kids his age wouldn't even care to know, he knew he loved his parents and friends and would do everything he could to keep them and everyone in town safe after Scott left.

  
Liam also knew that he liked Theo.

  
And that was a problem because liking Theo was different than liking Hayden. With Hayden, Liam knew what she liked and disliked, he knew what made her happy, and he knew what she wanted.

  
With Theo, Liam didn't know anything. He didn't know what Theo liked and disliked, he didn't know what made the chimera happy, and he didn't know what Theo wanted. And that was the problem because Liam wanted to know those things, the important things, about him that no one has ever known. He wants to be close to Theo, to get to know him. Liking Hayden had been predictable, easy; but liking Theo was anything but.

  
Liam's other problem was that he didn't think Theo could possibly like him that way and that thought hurt. He could remember the moment he knew that he liked Theo. When the chimera pushed him in the elevator and told him that he would be the bait, Liam knew. He knew that he cared about Theo in a way enemies and friends don't. Liam remembered the feelings of utter happiness and relief that overcame him when he saw that Theo was okay. After that there was no denying what Liam felt for him.

  
But Liam didn't want to ruin the forming friendship and trust he had with Theo because of feelings that weren't even returned. He couldn't lose Theo because of that (he couldn't lose Theo at all, but that wasn't the point), he refused to. So he said nothing and did everything he could to make sure that Theo never even got a hint of his feelings, keeping every single one of them bottled up.

  
That was the ideal plan, but Liam had never been good with keeping his emotions in check, especially when it came to people he cared about. When Theo had shown up with Layla during the pack night Liam had to restrain the surge of anger and jealousy, using every ounce of the self control he could posses to not go over to Layla and rip her away from Theo and tell her that Theo was his but Liam didn't do that because who Theo hung out with was none of his business and even if it was Theo was his own person and he could do what he wanted.

  
He had only relaxed when Layla had introduced herself and talked to him (he still didn't know why she had called him beautiful). Layla was actually pretty cool. Running into her and Theo at the grocery store and talking with Theo, alone, was...amazing. Liam could feel Theo watching him and that had only made him more nervous. But he found that it was easy to talk to Theo, easier than it was to talk to Mason (which was weird because Mason knew things about him that no one else will ever know). Liam had enjoyed it and really wanted to hang out with the chimera (Layla, too. No matter how much he was jealous of her in the beginning she had grown on him.) again.

  
The sound of the bell ringing brought Liam out of his thoughts. Silently cursing himself for getting lost in his head, he quickly put his things in his bookbag, and hurried to the front entrance of the school. Layla had called and told him she would be picking him up and he didn't want to keep her waiting.

  
"LIAM, OVER HERE!"

  
Snapping his head around in the direction of the yell, Liam was met with the site of Layla sitting in the driver's seat of Theo's truck waving him over, a bright smile on her face. With a small smile of his own, he walked over and hopped in. The witch gave him a friendly hug before starting the car, pulling out of the school parking lot and driving to the coffee shop.

  
"Did you steal Theo's truck?" Liam had never known Theo to let anyone drive his truck and the beta was curious as to how Layla had gotten her hands on it.

  
"Yep. I left him a note, though. It'll be fine." Her nonchalant response to it had him smirking. This witch sure was something. Having the balls to take Theo's most treasured and prized possession and just leaving him a note. He liked Layla more and more each day.

  
"Cool."

  
(In the cottage Theo was standing in the kitchen holding Layla's note, staring down at it in confusion and bafflement. His eye twitched when he saw the smiley face on the bottom of the paper, a spark of irritation going through him. _Stupid witch._

  
In the truck a slight shiver went down Layla's spine. She grimaced, _Shouldn't have left the smiley face._ )

* * *

  
                                                                                       

"So Liam, why don't you tell me about yourself."

  
After ordering two coffees they had sat down in a nearby booth. Liam hadn't really known what to say, never being very good with words, so he had been content to just sit in silence and drink his coffee. (He had been trying his best to ignore Layla's stare that bore through his head, like he was a rare and exotic creature.)  
Looking up at her he thought for a moment." I'm really good at lacrosse. Coach and my parents have been saying that I could probably get a scholarship for college."

She smiled," That's amazing. I've never really been good at sports or academics so I had to get to college the hard way."

  
Confusion passed through Liam," Aren't you in high school."  
The witch laughed, making Liam blush in embarrassment. What had he said?

  
"No I'm not in high school. I'm actually 24." Liam roved over her features in surprise. She certainly didn't look 24, more like 17. She smiled." I'm flattered that you think that way Liam. It really does a lot for my ego." Silently she thought she would rub it in Theo's face later, just for fun.

  
"Well you're welcome."

  
It got silent after that, neither one feeling much like talking, rather just sit in the comfortable peace that surrounded them. Liam couldn't help his mind from wondering back to Theo, thinking about what he was doing right now. The beta had to hold back a laugh thinking about the look on Theo's face when he had found Layla's note. _It must have been hilarious. I wish I could have seen it._

  
He sat there for a moment before a sudden thought came to mind and he looked up at Layla, tilting his head like a curious little puppy," What's it like having magic?"

  
Layla looked at him in surprise. The witch's face took on a concentrated look, like she had to really think about it. (She did, magic had always been in her blood and had come easy to her when she first used it. It was so normal she didn't even think about it.) Tilting her head, her eyes narrowed, she scrambled her brain for the right words," Magic is like..." Layla seemed to be having trouble forming the words and Liam felt a little bad for asking her in the first place.

  
Before he could take the question back, her eyes lit up," Having magic is like when you wake up in the morning and you smell breakfast coming from the kitchen. It's the way your mother's laugh makes your father's eyes shine and his smile makes her light up. It's the warmth you feel when you're surrounded by family and friends. When you score a winning goal or create something for the world to see. It's rolling the windows down and cranking up the music, off key singing filling the car. It's the sun on your face and the beauty of the night sky. It's standing in the forest with the sounds of animals and the trees swaying in the wind filling your ears. It's in the love you feel for someone, how they make you weak in your body but strong in your heat and soul.

  
Having magic is having a connection to the world and people around you." Her eyes glowed and her smile shined," Magic is life, love, and the beauty of the world. Having magic is having hope."

  
Liam didn't know what to say, he didn't think he understood what she meant.

  
But then he thought of Theo. The way he feels around the chimera, how Theo's smile can make his heart skip a beat, how his laugh can make his body feel warm. He thought about how Theo's presence makes him feel safer than he's ever felt around anyone.

  
He thought about Theo and he looked at Layla, eyes shining in the sun that glittered through the window." I understand."

  
Layla's smile lit up the room.

* * *

  
                                                                                                                                                               
"So how did coffee with Layla go?"

  
After their conversation about magic they had talked a bit more before Layla drove Liam back to school. After the last bell he went home to find Mason sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone. (How Mason beat him to his own house, Liam didn't know.)

  
"It went fine. Layla's pretty cool." Liam put his bookbag down and lied beside Mason, the human scooting over to give him room. Liam put his head on Mason's shoulder and watched the human scroll through Instagram.

  
"What did you guys talk about?"

  
"She asked me about myself and I told her about lacrosse. I asked her about her magic. We talked for a little while longer before she took me back to school."

  
"Hmm."

  
Silence filled the room. Liam was about to go to sleep when the human spoke," So you're not jealous of her anymore."

  
It wasn't a question more like a statement and it made Liam angle his head so he could look at Mason," What are you talking about?"

  
The human gave him a look," Seriously Liam, you can't tell me you weren't jealous when Theo arrived to pack night with Layla. I could see how you reacted, I was honestly surprised you didn't go over there and rip Theo away from her." Liam blushed, he wouldn't tell Mason that was exactly what he had been going to do.

  
"Well I'm not anymore, she's really cool. You don't have to worry anymore."

  
Mason seemed to believe him and let the subject drop and Liam got comfortable again (he should have known that it wouldn't last long." So what are you going to do about your crush on Theo?"

  
Liam sighed, he knew it was a losing battle, so he just decided to get it over with," Nothing." Mason raised an eyebrow so Liam elaborated," I'm not going to tell him. Doing that could jeopardize our forming friendship and I don't want that, so I'm going to keep these feelings to myself and hope they go away."

  
"Why don't you just tell him?"

  
They had had this conversation before and Liam didn't know why they had to have it again,'' Because Theo doesn't like me that way."

  
Mason stared at him before the human laughed. It wasn't a short and sweet laugh, it was the laugh you make when you find something so funny you can't stop and your stomach starts to hurt. Liam felt a little offended," What's so funny?"

  
Mason finally got himself under control, wiping his eyes and looking at Liam. The human looked at Liam's expression," Oh, you're serious."

  
"Well yeah. Theo doesn't like me that way. We're just friends"

  
Now it was Mason's turn to be offended (at what Liam had no idea), the human looked at him like he was crazy," Are you kidding me, he looks at you like you're his whole world."

  
The beta's eyes widened and a deep red blush took over his face as he processed Mason's words. _That's impossible, there was no way Theo..._

  
Liam didn't say anything to that, just buried his head back in Mason's shoulder and the human sensed that the subject was dropped so he turned back to his phone, silence filling the air.

  
Liam's thoughts were racing a mile a minute, heart beating in his chest. He didn't want to think about what Mason meant so closed his eyes and willed the thoughts away.

  
Why was his life so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Well that was chapter four and I hope everyone liked it.
> 
> See you next time.


	5. Plans Take Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello everyone, I hope you had a good Spring Break. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile things have just been busy and I apologize.
> 
> I had a hard time writing this chapter and I don't really know if you will like it, but I hope you do anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

If someone asked Mason what he thought was his greatest trait he would automatically say his intelligence. It was what kept him, a human, alive in a supernatural world. He knew that he may not be strong or fast enough to take down a bad guy, but he would be able to outsmart them. That intelligence also helped him with learning things from Deaton, making him be able to help his friends if they needed it (they most definitely would).

  
But the thing about his intelligence wasn't that it was in IQ (some of it was, he was just humble about it.), it was in how he took the time to observe. Mason knew the value of listening, of letting people not notice you're there. It helped him learn more from his surrounding and from people than it did with putting his face in a book or up close to a screen to get the information.

  
That was why Mason knew about Theo and Liam's feelings. Because Mason was Liam's best friend- his brother in everything but blood- and Mason would always look out for the wolf just like Liam would always look out for him.

  
So, Mason knew, he could see it. Could see it in the looks (longing, love, and want), the body language (Theo would move closer to Liam, shielding the wolf with his body, protecting him. Liam would move closer to Theo seeking that protection and willing to give some back.), the smiling (he had never seen a truer smile than the one Theo and Liam give each other), the talking (they were so at ease, so comfortable with each other- the words just flowing). Mason could see it, always did.

  
And he may not have always liked Theo (trust had to be earned) but he knew that the chimera would do anything for his best friend- he knew it went both ways for the two of them. Mason knew they loved each other, knew they're good for each other, knew they would be happy together. So that was what he was going to do- get them together because more than anything else those two deserve it's to be happy.

  
Which was why he was where he is now, sitting in Lydia's room with Corey by his side, Lydia and Stiles (the human may not like Theo and may not be the chimera's biggest fan, but even he could see the love. Besides Lydia can be scary when she wants to be.) sitting on the bed, Layla was standing in front of all of them, hands in her pockets and rocking pack and forth on her heels, an excited air around her.

  
"So the five of us are gathered here today to talk about Thiam and how we are going to get them together." Layla seemed to be all to excited about this situation (on the inside Mason was squealing like a little girl) and seemed to be waiting for them to voice their ideas for what to do.

  
"Those two are more stubborn than any one I know- that's saying a lot. The only way we'll get them together is if they don't realize what we're doing." Everyone nodded. They knew that Lydia was right, Theo and Liam were two very stubborn people that would rather hide their emotions forever than tell the other how they feel.

  
"So what would you suggest. It's not like we can just lock them in a room until they confess, that would never solve anything."

  
Mason sighed," Corey's right. They could easily breakdown the door and escape- solving nothing. If we want them to tell each other how they feel we need a solution that would give them no choice or give them a way to do it where they feel comfortable."

  
Layla touched her chin, stroking it like she had a beard." From what I know Thiam would rather keep the feelings a secret than risk ruining their friendship with each other. But I feel like if we push them just right, give them enough reason, and guide them in the right direction than we'll get them together. But if we push too hard than it might end in disaster and could break the friendship they hold dear."

  
They all sighed (Lydia and Stiles were to busy talking quietly to each other to pay attention), it was quite the problem. Mason knew that the two of them cared for each other, but they were too stubborn to see it. If they went about this the wrong way than something could happen like Liam losing control of his emotions or Theo completely casting his aside and leaving, either way Mason didn't know what to do.

  
"Really you guys can be so dense. The answer is simple." They all looked at Stiles, the human picking at his fingernails casually with Lydia sitting right beside him nodding in agreement. When he noticed everyone was quiet he looked up and continued." You've said they won't tell each other how they feel willingly- the only way they would do that would be if one of them, probably Liam since he's a trouble magnet, was in trouble and something happened and everyone here can agree we're not doing that." They nodded in agreement," So we have to make it so they have no choice but to confess like Layla said."

  
Layla tilted her head to the side," How are we going to do that without it ending in disaster?"

  
Lydia and Stiles glanced at each other before looking at them, an identical wicked smirk on their faces as they said in unison," We make Theo jealous."

* * *

  
                                                                                                                                                        
"You think it could work?"

  
After they discussed some more they dispersed and went home, everyone thinking about the plan. Currently, Mason and Corey were sitting in Mason's bedroom on his bed cuddled up, Corey laying with his head on Mason's chest.

  
The human was quiet for a moment before replying," If we do it right then yes, I think it could work."

  
Corey sat up and leaned on his elbow, looking at the human with a question in his eyes. Mason continued, eyes trained on the ceiling," While Stiles may not be a fan of Theo, he does care about Liam like a little brother and wants to see him happy. He knows that Liam's emotions can get the better of him and because of this situations can sometimes get dangerous, so if we were to push him to far than that could have serious consequences. But Theo has excellent control of his emotions and Stiles knows this. And while Theo is dangerous in his own right he would never harm Liam."

  
"So if we make Theo jealous he would act out and when Liam asks him about it Theo would have no choice but to tell Liam why and if things get too out of hand Liam can calm Theo down so the chimera doesn't kill anyone for trying to take what he considers his." Corey's eyes lit up with excitement," Stiles and Lydia are geniuses."

  
Mason nodded and Corey laid down again, falling asleep. Mason was left with his thoughts, wondering if the couple's plan could actually work. He had no doubt they were thinking of ways to keep things from going bad.

  
He knew this would be hard and things could go wrong, but he had a feeling that it would all work out, one way or another.

  
He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So that was chapter five. Let me know what you think and what you believe the plan to make Theo jealous is.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.   
> I'm sorry it was so long the story just kind of got away from me.
> 
> I'll also try to update soon so until next time.


End file.
